


Years of Changes

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children of Characters, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Nishinoya might be a little insecure about a few changes in his body.





	Years of Changes

Asahi had just set Nao and Kin to sleep, with the twins sleeping and their siblings gone at school, the house was a lot more quiet than usual. He walked down the hall and into Nishinoya and his bedroom. Nishinoya was sleeping, the joy of having newborns in the home meant trying to fall asleep at any peaceful moment.

The door squeaked as Asahi opened it, the sound caught Nishinoya’s attention and he fluttered his eyes open. Asahi blinked a few times and apologized, “Sorry, I should fix that.”

Nishinoya sat up and pulled the blanket toward himself, he shook his head, “No, it’s fine.” motioning for Asahi to sit next to him, Nishinoya patted the spot beside him.

Asahi slipped into bed and wrapped an arm around Nishinoya’s shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek. Nishinoya giggled and kissed Asahi back a few times before settling in his alpha’s arms. Nishinoya’s body was still recovering from giving birth, and so, the pair were urged not to get to frisky with one another.

They were quiet for a few moments, before Nishinoya asked, “Asahi, is it okay for me to look different?”

“What do you mean, different?” Asahi questioned, asking for clarification.

“My body, um…” Nishinoya tried to explain.

Asahi smiled and kissed Nishinoya on the forehead, he ran his hands down his omega’s back and said, “Yes, you’re a little softer, but that’s okay, you gave me four pups in the last seven years.” he kissed him again, “Your body is going to change, but no matter what it looks like, I’ll always love you.”

Nishinoya’s body had changed, his hips were wider, he was a little thicker around his middle and stretch marks decorated his stomach. Nishinoya laughed and buried his face in Asahi’s neck, “I love you so much.”

A few seconds later Asahi’s phone went off, he glanced at the number and realized it was Rai’s school. He handed the phone to Nishinoya who answered, “Hello? – Yes…” he moved off Asahi and sat on the edge of the bed, “He did what? Do you know why – hey, he’s not going to bite someone unless he’s provoked. Yeah, we’ll pick him up.”

“Did Rai bite someone, again?”

“Yeah.” Nishinoya said with a sigh, “I’ll go pick him up.”


End file.
